


I'll throw you in the slammer.

by athenannabeth712



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenannabeth712/pseuds/athenannabeth712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on what Levy was thinking about when Gajeel promised to throw her in the slammer when it was all over. I contuine to believe that he is not dead and so post this in retalation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll throw you in the slammer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima as does it's characters if they were mine Gajeel wouldn't be dead and Natsu and Lucy would be together already

Gajeel had her trapped, not that she minded. She at this exact moment felt weak, she was worried about the future of the guild, the future of their world as she knew it, it was possible that in this upcoming battle it was possible that some of them might not come back and to be truthful that scared her she didn't want that to happen. When she told Gajeel about her fears, he had created an iron prison and told her that she complained to much, that it would be alright and that when he got her back to the guild he was going to put her in the dungeon there and somehow that made her feel that maybe everything would turn out alright.


End file.
